kiminitodokefandomcom-20200213-history
Kimi ni Todoke Manga Chapter 002
Title- Date- Volume 01 Previous Chapter → 001 Next Chapter → 003 Synopsis Sawako Kuronuma is greeted by her two classmates, Ayane Yano and Chizuru Yoshida, with them discovering that the reason Sawako looks scary is because of her nervousness when greeting others. They suggest to Sawako to use her characteristics to make herself more popular. Sawako thanks the two for sitting near her, they explain they wouldn't have moved their desks near her's if Shota Kazehaya hadn't done so first. At the same moment, he comes into the classroom, with his friend Ryu Sanada, who he introduces to Sawako. As Sawako thinks how she has met many new people because of Shota, he interrupts her thoughts and asks her to name the dog they had picked up in Chapter 1. Before she can think of a name, Kazuichi 'Pin' Arai interrupts them, telling them to call the dog "Pedro Martinez", a famous baseball player. Sawako thinks it matches, as they can use the nickname Maru-chan instead. Pin tries out the rumors about staring at Sawako in the eye, and looks at her for 10 seconds. When Shota realizes that if he does it as well, and nothing bad happens to him, the rumors may go away. However, he fails, and cannot look at Sawako for three seconds without giving up and blushing. Ayane and Chizuru give brief background information about themselves, and Chizuru mentions how she knew Ryu since they were kids, and Shota during school. Chizuru explains how Shota was always popular even back in junior high, especially with the girls. The girls in junior high had realized if they always fought, Shota wouldn't like it, so they created a 'Everyone's Kazehaya' pact, leaving Sawako to admire Shota more. Meanwhile, more rumors about not only Sawako, but Ayane and Chizuru as well, are talked about in the girl's washroom, with two girls leaving thinking how rumors are horrible. Sawako volunteers to do the roll call sheet after Pin tries to force the people in the class to do it, with Shota volunteering as well. As many people begin to want to volunteer since Shota is in it, Sawako plans on giving it to the others. She is stopped by Shota, who tells her he won't do it unless she does as well. She finally agrees, but Pin is annoyed at their relationship, forcing Shota to meet up with him, leaving Sawako alone. As Sawako sat by herself, she thinks how she was really happy about how Shota volunteered just to be with her. Meanwhile, Pin begins to have a stomach ache and leaves, leading Shota to run away and help Sawako out. He sits in front of her, and tells her he'll do the rest of it. Sawako is about to interrupt, but stops when she sees Shota writing out her full name correctly. They both look up at one another, leading them both to blush. Pin tells Shota to go back to the staff room through the P.A. system, or else he'll tell embarrasing secrets of Shota's past. Shota quickly runs back, and notices two people when he opens the door. The two people are Tomoko Endo and Eriko Hirano, who are also the two girls from before in the washroom. They tell how Shota had just been in here, and Sawako remembers how Shota encouraged her to make new friends. She asks to talk with them, and at first thinks she has been rejected, when in reality, they are helping her move the desks so they can talk. They tell how they thought Sawako was mad at them, but realized she was maybe just nervous, and wanted to talk to her after hearing her conversations with Ayane and Chizuru. They tell how Shota had encouraged them to go into the classroom, and offer to help Sawako with her work. They discover Sawako is the type who easily gets emotion, as she cries tears of happiness. As they begin to talk, they explain how they wish to hear Sawako tell ghost stories, and Sawako remembers how Ayane and Chizuru suggested for her to use her characteristics. They finish their work, and Sawako thanks the two, who asks to call her Sadako from now on, and Sawako explains she doesn't mind, thinking it sounds like a nickname. As she goes through the hallway, she meets up with Shota again, and she tells him Tomoko and Eriko had helped her. When Shota suggests that he didn't do much, Sawako quickly objects. She thanks him for giving her oppurtunities and giving her the strength she lacks. However, Shota tells her that Ayane, Chizuru, Tomoko, and Eriko are moved by Sawako doing her best. He explains that Sawako is the one that is moving him, leaving Sawako to think she never realized she could move anyone in that way. At the same time, a mysterious girl watches them in the shadows. Referbacks The dog they were talking about is the dog that Sawako and Shota found in Chapter 1. Trivia New Characters Tomoko Endo Eriko Hirano Unanswered Questions Memorial Moments This chapter is where Maru's name is first created. Quotes Category:Manga Chapters